our love
by storygirl2121
Summary: Abhirika os after 3 goli...peep in to meet the lovers abhijeet and tarika..pls review again. I am posting this story again because the reviews were not being shown...will u pls review again?


Hey friends...this is an abhirika os set after 3 goli (episode 1177).

FORENSIC LAB, 11:30 P.M.

After washing the test tubes, Tarika picked her purse up and made her way towards the door as Dr. Salunkhe had already left. She had been working continously for 20 hours now. All of a sudden she lost her balance.  
>She expected to fall with a loud thud but someone caught her arm.<p>

Person: Arey arey sambhal ke.

Tarika: hmm.

Person: tum theek toh ho na?

Tarika: haan mein...mein theek hu. Par Abhijeet, aaj tum yaha?

Abhijeet: Forensic mein lights jal rahi thi aur Salunkhe sahab ki gaadi neeche nahi thi...toh socha ki aa hi jau aap se mulakaat ho jaayegi.

Tarika, smiling: Lekin aaj toh hum case solve karte waqt lab mein miley the na? Hum toh tab akele milte hai na jab lab mein nahi mil paate?

Abhijeet, fake anger: ye kya baat hui? Ek toh mein tumse milne aaya hu aur tum ho ki kush hone ke bajai sawal puche hi jaa rahi ho.

Tarika, resting her head on his shoulder: Arey nahi abhijeet...mera wo matlab nahi tha - bus thoda surprised thi tumhe dekh kar.

Abhijeet, caressing her hair: acha hua mein aa gaya...tum iss halat mein drive kaise karti?

Tarika: hmm.

Abhijeet: waise kya hua tha? Aise achanak kaise girne waali thi, hain?

Tarika: wo bahut der se kaam kar rhi thi na...aur kal raat bhi bilkul so nahi paayi.

Abhijeet: ye Salunkhe sahab bhi na...hum dono ke peeche toh padhe hi hain aur tumse itna zyada kaam karwate hai.

Tarika blushed and smiled thinking of Dr . Salunkhe's statement..."toh aaj kal aap abhijeet se guftagu kar rhi hai?"  
>Abhijeet noticed the redness in her cheeks and understood why she was blushing...after all he had eavesdropped!<p>

Abhijeet: ye...ye kya kar rahi ho tum Tarika?

Tarika, puzzled: kya?

Abhijeet: ye smile toh sirf mere liye thi...ab Salunkhe sir ke liye bhi? ye...ye galat baat hai.

Tarika: wo...wo mein.

She then realized that her boyfriend must have overheard the conversation between Dr. Salunkhe and herself. How else would he know that the bullet had come out of the victim's eye? She removed her head from his shoulder.

Tarika, fake anger: tum meri taang kich rahe ho abhijeet? very bad.

Abhijeet with his "mar gaye" look: dekho gu-gu-gussa mat karo...mein toh bas mazak kar rha tha.

Tarika, smiling: ab ghar chale?

With this they sat in Tarika's car.

Abhijeet: tumhare ghar jaana hai ya mere?

Tarika:hmm...mere ghar chalte hai. Kuch reports khatam karni hai.

Abhijeet: toh chalte hain.

Abhijeet turned the fm on and both of them lost themselves in the music.

TARIKA'S HOUSE, 12:20 A.M:

Abhijeet smiled watching his beautiful girlfriend sleep. He gently touched her hands while calling her.

Tarika, smiling: chalo.

They moved inside her house and Tarika brought water for both of them.

Tarika: tum baitho mein dinner garam kar deti hu.

Abhijeet grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. And then he left her wrist suddenly making her fall into the sofa softly.

Tarika: kya kar rahe ho?!

Abhijeet: tum baitho...mein dinner garam karunga.

Tarika: nahi mein karungi.

Abhijeet: mein kar dunga.

Tarika: pichli baar bhi tumne hi kiya tha...iss baar mein karungi.

Abhijeet: Tarika tum thak gayi ho.

Tarika: Tum bhi thak gaye ho.

Abhijeet: lekin Tarika...acha theek hai.

Soon they had their dinner and their sweet talks.

Abhijeet: ab tum so jao Tarika...tumhari reports mein khatam kar dunga.

Tarika: arey nahi nahi Abhijeet...ye mera kaam hai mein kar lungi.

Abhijeet: dekho tumne dinner garam kiya ab mein reports khatam karunga.

Tarika, smiling: lekin-

Abhijeet made her stand and took her towards her bed room.

Abhijeet: lekin wekin kuch nahi...aap so jao Tarika ji.

3 A.M. ABHIJEET'S ROOM:  
>(IT WAS TARIKA'S HOUSE BUT HE ALWAYS USED THIS ROOM WHENEVER HE CAME SO IT COULD BE CALLED HIS ROOM)<p>

Abhijeet had finished the reports and was about to sleep when Tarika entered.

Abhijeet: Tarika ji aap?

Tarika: ab tum bhi so jao abhijeet...baki ka kaam kal kar lenge.

Abhijeet: arey aise kaise kal kar lenge? kaam khatam Tarika ji.

Tarika, smiling: Thank you Abhijeet.

Abhijeet also smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

Abhijeet: ab so jaate hai...kal subah kaam bhi toh hai.

Tarika, kissing his cheek quickly: Good night.

Abhijeet: Good night.

That night both of them went to sleep with a smile on their face.

Thats all friends...I know its short par kaisa laga? I think aisa kuch hota hoga in dono ke beech...itna strong relationship toh dikhta hai :) 


End file.
